


Only In My Dreams

by TacoCat2020



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat2020/pseuds/TacoCat2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In chapter 19 of I Will Carry You, her inner monologue tells us that she has a secret, and in Chapter 20, she sort of tells Michael what it is.  This is the story of what happened when Allison went to Michigan (around Chapter 10-11 of I Will Carry You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Carry You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318035) by [TacoCat2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat2020/pseuds/TacoCat2020). 



Allison was lying in bed in her childhood bedroom. She felt awful. Her hand was resting on her stomach, and she wished that she could feel her baby kicking, but then she remembered that there was no baby. She began to cry quietly. She wished that Michael was there to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Then she remembered that she had pushed him away. She had pushed away the love of her life, and it tore her apart inside.

“Allie, sweetie”, Gail called softly as she knocked on Allison’s bedroom door. “Do you want some dinner?”

“No”, Allison said.

Gail opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched Allison’s cheek. She gently brushed a curl out of Allison’s eye. “You need to eat, honey”, she said gently.

“No I don’t”, Allison said. “I’m not hungry. Go away.”

“Allison!”, Gail exclaimed. 

Allison sighed. “Sorry, Mom”, she mumbled. “I’m just upset. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, honey”, Gail said gently. “Are you sure you’re not hungry? I’d like you to eat something.”

Allison nodded. “Okay”, she agreed after a while. “I’ll be right down.”

“Good”, Gail said with a smile. “I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready.”

Allison nodded. “Okay”, she said. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right down. Thanks, Mom.”

After a while, Allison joined her mother at the kitchen table. Gail served her some soup. “Here you go honey”, she said. “have as much as you’d like.”

“Thanks, Mom”, Allison said. “This is really good.”

Gail watched her carefully. “Honey, I know you’re grieving”, she said. “but you can’t stay here forever. I love having you here, but your life, your job and your husband are all in Baltimore. Don’t you miss all that?”

Allison shrugged. “I guess”, she said.

“How is therapy going?”, Gail asked. 

“Fine”, Allison replied.

Gail looked at her daughter with a soft, but concerned expression. “Sweetie, are you ever going to speak in full sentences again?”

Allison relaxed a little bit. She smiled. “I hope so”, she said. “I hope I can get through a sentence without feeling like I’m going to cry.”

“That’s better”, Gail replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gail smiled, and stood up to open the door. There stood Allison’s best friend and college roommate, Megan.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, honey”, Gail said softly.

“My pleasure, Gail”, Megan said, giving Gail a hug.

“Come on in”, she said. “Allie, look who’s here!”

Allison looked up, and her face broke into a bigger smile than she’d shown in weeks. “Meg!”, she exclaimed.

“Hey, Gorgeous!”, Megan replied easily. “I’m here to take you on a special ‘Make Allison Smile’ adventure!”

“A what?”, Allison asked with a laugh.

“Your mom called, and she told me that you’re having a rough time with everything, which of course you are. You went through something awful. I’m here because it makes me sad to see you so sad, so I’m going to take you out for the weekend, and we’re going to have some fun and forget our troubles.”

“I um…”, Allison began.

“Nope. No excuses”, Megan replied. “Your suitcase is already packed. It’s by the door. We’re leaving in a few minutes.”

Allison threw up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay!”, she said. “I give in. Thanks, girl.”

Megan wrapped her arms around Allison. “Anything for you, baby girl”, she replied.

Allison smiled and returned her friend’s hug. They had been friends for years. Megan’s friendship meant so much to Allison, but that hug in Allison’s parents’ kitchen made Allison feel something that she had never felt before. She shook the feeling off, and let out a deep breath. “Okay”, she said. “Let’s go!”

“Have fun girls!”, Gail said cheerfully.

“Love you, Mom”, Allison said as she gave Gail a hug.

“Love you too, honey”, Gail said. “And I love you, Megan.”

“I love you too, Gail!”, Megan replied as she picked up Allison’s suitcase, and led her out to the car. She loaded the luggage into the trunk, and the two girls climbed into the car to start their adventure.

“Where to first?”, Allison asked.

“First, coffee”, Megan replied.

“Sounds good to me!”, Allison replied.

Megan went through the drive through of the coffee shop near Allison’s parents house. She got them each a coffee and set off on her way again.

Allison reached down on the floor in front of the seat to retrieve her wallet from her purse. She opened it, and took out a few bills.

“Nope”, Megan said with a shake of her head. “This weekend is all on me.”

“Meg-“, Allison began.

“Nope”, Megan replied. “This is your weekend, and it’s my treat.”

“You’re amazing”, Allison said softly.

“You’re…”, Megan began. “Amazing-er.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “That’s not a word”, she said with a laugh, as she gently punched Megan’s shoulder.

“There aren’t enough words in the English language to describe you, Al”, she said softly.  
Allison smiled to herself, unsure of how she should respond. “So what next?”, Allison asked.

“I’m taking you shopping!”, Megan said. “You need something sexy!”

“What’s wrong with what I have on?”, Allison asked, gesturing towards her old, faded jeans with holes in the knees and UGA Swim and Dive t-shirt.

Megan laughed. “It’s adorable”, she said. “but I want to treat you to something special to wear out to dinner tonight!”

Allison smiled. “Well… okay”, she agreed. “Thanks, girlfriend.”

Megan dragged Allison from store to store and helped her pick out a whole new outfit. Megan had talked Allison into a tight pair of black jeans with gold thread woven through the fabric. She insisted that they made Allison’s long legs look great, and Allison had to admit that it made her feel good. She also bought a blue and white striped shirt that had wide, billowy sleeves.

“See?”, Megan said as she watched Allison look herself over in the mirror. “You look hot!”

Allison blushed. “It feels pretty good to get dressed up”, she admitted.

“If that’s what you call dressed up, then we really need an adventure”, Megan replied.

“Yeah, I guess I do”, Allison said.

“Now we need accessories!”, Megan exclaimed gleefully, as she led Allison to another store. They finished off the outfit with a pair of gold flats, and a navy blue purse.

Two hours later, Allison and Megan emerged from the mall, armed with bags from their shopping excursion. 

“Thanks, Meg”, Allison said with a smile, as she transferred all of the stuff from her old purse into the new one. 

“You’re welcome”, Megan said with a smile, as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Now we’re going to go to the hotel to check in and get ready for dinner.”

***

“Good afternoon!”, the desk clerk said cheerfully. “How can I help you ladies?”

“Hi”, Megan said. “I’m here to check in. The reservation should be under Romano.”

“Of course”, the clerk replied. “Here are your keys. “The room is all set for you. Enjoy your time here, and please let us know if there’s anything that we can do to assist you during your stay.”

“Thank you”, Megan replied. “You ready, Al?”

Allison nodded. “Sure”, she said. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Megan pressed the button by the elevator, and they rode it to the top floor. They rolled their suitcases to a room at the end of the hall. Megan unlocked the door, and went in. Allison followed behind.

When they entered the room, there was a vase of flowers, an ice bucket, and a bottle of champagne on the table. There was one king bed, and a hot tub in the room.

“The honeymoon suite? Aw, honey. You shouldn’t have!”, Allison joked.

“Must be a mistake”, Megan said nonchalantly. “Oh well!” She flopped down onto the bed, and flipped through the folder on the nightstand that was full of hotel information.

“Meg…”, Allison began. “Did you plan all of this? What’s going on?”

Megan looked down, unable to meet Allison’s eyes. “I just thought… I thought you could use a break”, she said. “You lost your baby. You’re getting a divorce. I just thought you needed a fun weekend.”

“I’m not getting divorced”, Allison said. “I just told Michael that I needed some time away. We’re still married. I still love him.”

“Oh”, Megan said her voice taking on an icy tone. “Let’s just go get dinner.”

Allison nodded, suddenly feeling unsettled. “Okay”, she said

They went to dinner at a cute little Italian place just around the corner from their hotel. Allison wore her new outfit, and it made her feel good to wear a cute outfit, that she had to admit, looked amazing on her.

She and Megan ordered their dinner, and conversed easily. Things felt okay again. They had big dinner, and far too much wine, then walked back to the hotel.

Allison collapsed onto the couch, with her hand resting on her stomach. “Damn”, she moaned appreciatively. “that dinner was…”

“Incredible?”, Megan asked, as she changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She opened the bottle of champagne on the table and poured two glasses.

Allison nodded. “Indeed”, she replied. “Thank you for everything. Seriously.”

“You’re welcome”, Megan replied. “I love you, girly.”

Allison laughed, and began to change her own clothes. “I love you too”, she said. She sat on the bed next to Megan. “You’re the best.”

Megan leaned over and kissed Allison. “You’re amazing. And beautiful”, she replied.

Allison deepened the kiss, then immediately pulled away. “Damn it!”, she exclaimed. “I’m married!”

Megan rolled her eyes. “Oh, please!”, she said. “You mean to tell me that you really believe that Michael didn’t start fucking everything that moves the second you walked out of that house? He’s a dirty cheater, Allison!”

“No he isn’t!”, Allison replied. “He wouldn’t do that to me. Before he and I got together, I mean yeah. There are a lot of girls, but he’s never been unfaithful to me.”

“Sure”, Megan replied. 

“Meg-“, Allison began.

Megan’s expression softened. “You know I love Michael, babe”, she said. “I just… I don’t trust him. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t”, Allison replied. “He never has. He’s always been good to me.”

“Okay”, Megan said. She took a sip of champagne, and clinked her glass with Allison’s

“Let’s just go to sleep”, Allison said softly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. This has been a really nice night.”

“Don’t sleep on the couch. Stay here.”, Megan said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I had mind for this weekend. I just…”

“It’s okay”, Allison said. “You’re a good friend. You were trying to help.”

“I love you, Allison”, Megan said, after another swig of champagne.

Allison punched her friend’s shoulder. “I love you too, dork!”, she replied, taking a sip of champagne from her own glass.

Megan frowned. “No, like….”, she began. “Allison, I love you. I’ve loved you since college, and I thought…”

“I’m in love with Michael”, Allison replied. “but I…”

Megan didn’t let her finish. She leaned in and kissed her. Allison looked at her in surprise. “Don’t tell me that it didn’t mean anything to you”, she said.

Allison sighed and they sank down onto the bed together. She leaned in and kissed Megan deeper. Megan ran her hands along Allison’s hips as their long legs intertwined with each other. Although it was completely out of character for her, Allison felt a strange rush being in the arms of someone other than her husband.

It felt good. It made her happy. It was a moment that she had only ever dreamed about. Michael could never find out about this.


End file.
